pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters University
Monsters University is an upcoming feature length prequel to the 2001 film Monsters, Inc.Disney drawing 'Monsters Inc.' sequel Dan Scanlon is directing and Kori Rae is producing. John Goodman and Billy Crystal will return for the film. The film was originally slated for a release of November 16, 2012, before being brought forward to November 2, 2012. It is now set for release on June 21, 2013. This will mark the first prequel Pixar has ever produced. Plot Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan weren't always the inseperable pair they are today. Back when the two first met, they couldn't stand each other. Monsters University tells the tale of how the two of them resolved their differences and became the best of friends. More details on the plot will be posted as they come. Voice cast *John Goodman: James P. Sullivan *Billy Crystal: Mike Wazowski *Steve Buscemi: Randall BoggsD23 2011: Monsters University Voice Cast & Plot Details Announced, August 20, 2011 *Jennifer Tilly: Celia Mae[4] *Frank Oz: Jeff Fungus[4] *Peter Sohn: Unknown *Dave Foley: Unknown *Julia Sweeney: Unknown *Joel Murray: Don Carlsonhttp://www.flixist.com/flixclusive-joel-murray-talks-monsters-university-210124.phtml *Kelsey GrammerMonsters University Gets Four New Teaser Trailers: Mr. Waternoose *Ken Jeong *J.B. Smoove *John Ratzenberger : The Abominable Snowman Production Pete Docter won't return to direct the movie.Up Director Pete Docter on His Next Project and Why Pixar Movies End With Chase Scenes It has now been confirmed during a Cars 2 press open house that Dan Scanlon (the co-director of the short film Mater and the Ghostlight) will be the director.http://twitter.com/#!/PixarTalk/status/53485001441939457 The film was originally going to be released on November 16, 2012, but was pushed back to November 2 to avoid competition with another film, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2. In January 2011, rumors surfaced that Monsters, Inc. 2 was going to be a prequel to Monsters, Inc., saying that the film would follow Mike and Sulley when they were at the Monstropolis University of Fear, and how they go from being enemies to best friends.Monsters, Inc. 2 To Be a Prequel?Will Monsters, Inc. 2 Be A Prequel? These rumors were confirmed soon after.Monsters, Inc. 2 A Prequel Comfirmed On August 12, 2011 Billy Crystal attended a 20th anniversary screening of City Slickers. When asked about his return to the role of Mike Wazowski he replied, “That’s why I’m a little hoarse. I spent five-and-a-half hours today for our fourth session on Monsters, Inc. 2." Crystal says that he and co-star John Goodman are having a blast together and describes the script as "really great" and "hilarious". Crystal also gave little details of the plot of the film saying, “It’s college pranks with monsters. And I wear a retainer. Mike has a retainer."‘Monsters Inc.’ prequel: Billy Crystal gets schooled by Pixar The teaser trailer for the film was released online on June 20, 2012 and will be screened in theaters with Brave. Four versions of the teaser were released, each featuring Mike saying a different line in his sleep: while Disney/Pixar uploaded a version where he says "My pony made the deans list" (link), for iTunes Trailers the line goes as "I can't go to class, I'm not wearing any clothes" (link), for Yahoo! Movies as "My homework ate my dog" (link) and for The Huffington Post as "Class President - ha, ha, ha, ha" (link). Trivia *The beginning of the teaser trailer makes a nod to both Monsters, Inc.'s teaser trailer and the film's opening scene, using similar shot techniques and narration. *In the Teaser Trailer The Snake Monster from the intro of Monsters, Inc appears on a poster to the right of Mike's room. Gallery Monssst.png|Teaser Logo 1 Monsters University-teaser poster.jpg|Teaser Poster Monsters-University-Mike-Sulley.jpg Monsters-University-Sulley.jpg|Young Sulley Monsters-University-Mike-Sleeping.jpg|Young Mike s761_20dpub-pub16-191.jpg s761_20dpub2-pub16-329.jpg Monsters-University-Concept-Art.jpg Monsters_University_Campus_Mike_Sulley.jpg Monsters University (2013) - Interview "Billy Crystal on Monsters University"|Billy Crystal interview References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Monsters University